


Narcissus

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Ella lo amaba, tal vez más de lo que debería, tal vez más de lo que la cordura podría permitirle. Y por eso, ella aguardaba su regreso, ansiando que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse. Pero, ¿qué es lo que hallaría reflejado en esas celestes pupilas cuando el destino decidiera ponerlos en el mismo camino una vez más?





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas noches. Solo diré que, el lenguaje de las flores es bastante lucrativo.

Happiness

 

Se miró al espejo por quinta vez en lo que llevaba la noche. Tal vez estaba buscando la más pequeña imperfección en su rostro, en su maquillaje, en sus vestimentas, en aquella apariencia que derramaba opulencia y status social. Y de manera casi inconsciente, aquel cuestionamiento volvió a colarse entre sus pensamientos, entre su presente.

Sacudió la idea del mismo modo que lo venía haciendo desde que conoció la verdad. No existían más razones para seguir con ello y, sin embargo, una parte de ella continuaba estancada en ese momento de su pasado.

—¿Qué es lo que le tiene tan pensativa, princesa? —la aludida giró su rostro hacia atrás, hacia la puerta corrediza que permitía el acceso a su habitación real. Y ahí estaba la persona que se había convertido en su compañera, en su amiga y en su protectora.

—Nada en particular… _Lo mismo de siempre…_ —respondió a la mujer ninja de alba máscara de zorro con una tranquilidad casi hilarante.

—¿De nuevo está pensando en él? —jamás podría engañarle. Ella lo sabía y continuaba esforzándose por ser una buena actriz.

—Han pasado varios años desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. En ese entonces…

—Casi termina con su vida por mera diversión —completó—, para conseguir el combate que tanto ansiaba tener.

—Pero sobreviví.

—Por cosa de nada, he de agregar —le recordó por si su memoria le estaba fallando—. Además, él estaba persiguiendo un hueso mucho más grande.

—Lo sé —expresó con desanimo, con esa melancolía que por momentos llegaba a tocarle y recordarle que había pérdidas que jamás serían superadas—. Sin importar cuántas veces los compare, son tan opuestos.

—La juventud es caprichosa y siempre se mueve por los deseos e impulsos del momento —la enmascarada caminó hacia su posición, quedando detrás suyo—. Soyo-sama, usted ya no es más una niña. Ahora se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer. Deseada por muchos hombres por su beldad.

—Eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, Yoru —estableció con firmeza—. A mí lo único que me interesa es…

—Esa bestia —agregó entre un timbre de burla y seriedad—. Corrección. Lo que a usted le interesa e importa es la condición actual del país y su futuro nombramiento de reina.

—No es tan malo y despiadado como piensas —le corrigió—. Solamente ha tenido una vida difícil y algunos problemas a lo largo de su vida…

—Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo habrá estado hablando de esos temas con Gura-san —lo expresó como una duda, pero probablemente conocía la respuesta mejor que la pelinegra misma—. El amor muchas veces nos vuelve completamente ciegos. Nos impide ver los peligros que acechan a nuestro alrededor, princesa.

Y antes de que Tokugawa pudiera decir algo más, su puerta fue nuevamente abierta. Pero esta vez por una persona mucho más escandalosa y querida.

—¡Kagura-chan! —exclamó entusiasta. La pelirroja había corrido hacia ella, para abrazarse—. K-Kagura-chan…estás…apretando demasiado fuerte…

—Lo siento —se disculpó antes de soltarla y salvarle de quebrarle todas las costillas—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?

—No exageres. Apenas y ha pasado un año desde que te despediste —¿Por qué sentía como si fuera una eternidad lo que transcurrió desde que la vio a ella y a su hermano por última vez?

—Bueno, las mujeres somos capaces de cambiar en menos de una semana —decía divertidamente—. Eso aplica también para las princesas.

—Siempre tan ocurrente —sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras de la Yato. Había algo muy reconfortante en su regreso. Pero eso se debía solo a ella, ¿no? ¿O estaba relacionado con alguien más?

—Vayamos afuera. He traído regalos para ti de mi viaje con papi.

Soyo accedió a la petición y siguió los pasos de su querida amiga. Traspasaron numerosas puertas corredizas y recorrieron todos los pasillos que se cruzaron en su camino; todo ello mientras hablaban y se ponían al día. Existían tantas cosas que contarse y tan poco tiempo para ello.

No hubo necesidad de abandonar el resguardo del castillo. A metros de la entrada principal se encontraba el escandaloso y pelado hombre que se había llevado consigo a su amada y adorada hija. Pero no estaba solo. Había alguien más a su lado. Alguien que conocía perfectamente bien y que no creyó volver a ver nuevamente; no en su casa.

—Ah, ignora al idiota de mi hermano. Él se ha colado con nosotros de camino acá porque quiere que lo lleve a ver a Gin-san —hablaba Kagura mirando al sonriente de su hermano.

—Pese a que lo prometiste te estás tardando bastante en cumplir con tu palabra~ —establecía con tono cantarín. Y es que en cierto modo no se le notaba molesto. Simple y llanamente parecía querer jugar con la paciencia de su hermana menor.

—Cállate pedazo de chorlito o te golpearé aquí mismo.

—Sería bueno verte intentarlo, hermanita~

Ese par había empezado nuevamente una discusión verbal y repleta de golpes mientras su padre inútilmente trataba de calmarles. Sí, esa escena era de lo más familiar para Soyo hasta el punto en que le hacía sonreír ampliamente mientras intentaba mitigar su risilla.

Esos eran la clase de momentos que le hacían olvidarse momentáneamente de la naturaleza del Yato. Hacer a un lado el pasado que le delineaba y le convertía en quien era. Omitir que era un asesino y que sus manos jamás estarían limpias. También le provocaban una amnesia tan severa que le borraban el trauma que tan hondamente dejó en ella.

¿Todo eso era a causa de su enamoramiento o de esos sentimientos que no sabía en qué momento surgieron ni en qué se apoyaban para tornarse cada día más intensos? ¿Era realmente amor o una simple falacia? ¿Y si era un falso amor? ¿Y si era un juego de su mente? Porque estaba claro que no se puede amar a quien quiso cegar tu existencia y ha extinguido la de muchos otros más.

Tal vez existía algo muy mal en ella. Tal vez solo se había prendado de su fresca y deseable apariencia. Tal vez todo era meramente pasional y carnal, sin profundidad. Algo destinado a intoxicarle el alma, la mente y el cuerpo.

—¿Soyo-chan? ¿Soyo-chan? —le llamaba su mejor amiga. Al parecer se había perdido dentro de sí misma sin percatarse de ello—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí… No te preocupes. Es que me quedé pensando en todo lo que debo hacer la siguiente semana.

—Deberías aprender de ella y dejar de ser una completa vaga —comentaba Kamui para cierta pariente suya—. A este paso te quedarás pelona como el idiota de nuestro padre~

—¡Ey, eso no va a pasar, imbécil! —y ese par replicaron a la par.

—Si quieren pueden quedarse a cenar. Hoy se han preparado muchas cosas deliciosas —les invitó. Sabía que a los Yato se les convence y llega a través de su estómago. Aunque lo peor era que les extendió tal invitación mientras miraba fijamente al mayor de los hermanos—.  _¡Qué vergüenza!_ —estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas.

—Oh, comida. Eso suena bastante bien —alguien era de buen apetito y amaba la comida de la Tierra—. Parece que la visita a ese samurái puede esperar~ —Tokugawa sintió eso como una pequeña victoria. Le resultaba inevitable no sentir regocijo por ello; tal vez la suerte estaba inclinándose a su favor.

—Almirante, la comida puede esperar para otro momento —las sutilezas quedaban en segundo plano cuando de Yatos se trataba. Así lo hizo constatar la mano derecha del pelirrojo en el instante en que derrumbó parte de la puerta con la que se accedía al castillo—. Hay una emergencia más importante que debe atender.

Abuto no había entrado solo. Llevaba cargando en brazos a una mujer que conocía, pero cuyo nombre desconocía y tampoco le importó conocer en su momento. Se trataba de alguien que no creyó volver a ver, y, sin embargo, estaba ahí, completamente inconsciente, portando un impecable kimono rojo plagado de camelias multicolores.

¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido con ella? ¿Por qué estaba en ese estado? ¿Qué es lo que hacía con ellos, con él? ¿Eso que empezaba a quemarle las entrañas y el corazón era eso llamado como celos?

—Abuto —pronunció su nombre con una frialdad que no escuchaba en años. Estaba claro lo que estaba esperando oírle decir.

—Ni ella ni nosotros cometimos ninguna imprudencia —explicó—. Pero mejor que nadie sabe las consecuencias de su osadía —le recordó.

—No necesito que te metas en mis asuntos —recalcó—. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Si la llevo de vuelta a la nave, puede que no…

—Disculpen que interrumpa —la princesa se había acercado hasta esos dos, interviniendo ante la sorpresa de todos—. Si ella se siente mal, puede ser atendida por nuestro médico. Es el mejor de todo el país y estoy seguro de que podrá hacerse cargo de ella.

—A este punto no podemos ponernos demasiado exquisitos —el castaño estaba en toda la razón, Kamui lo sabía.

—Aceptamos —decía para Tokugawa. Ella avanzó y ese par de hombres le siguieron en completo silencio.

Llegaron hasta la habitación indicada, dejando sobre un cómodo futón a la convaleciente muchacha. Y aguardaron ahí.

—Ya he avisado al médico. Vendrá en breve, princesa —Yoru fue le encargada de llamar al médico. Por lo que ahora estaba a un costado de la futura reina de Edo.

—¿Y eso? —Tokugawa vio las particulares y albas flores en la mano derecha de su guardaespaldas.

—Son narcisos. Los estaba recogiendo antes de que fuera requerida por usted y me las he traído conmigo sin querer —le ofreció el pequeño ramillete. Eran tan primorosas y su fragancia era embriagante—. Iban a ser el adorno para la cena de esta noche.

—Son realmente bellas —tenía el ramo entre sus manos, como si no deseara soltarlo nunca.

—Descuiden, nuestro médico es especialista tanto en humanos como en Amantos. No deben preocuparse de nada —mencionaba Yoru para esos callados Yatos antes de que pensaran que su urgencia era menospreciada por ellas—. ¿Es una de los suyos?

—Ella es humana —la confesión de Kamui desconcertó a ambas mujeres, pero especialmente a Soyo; hasta ella había pensado en que eran de la misma especie.

—Entonces…tal vez tenga gripa o algo así…—mencionaba Tokugawa en un susurro. Lo decía porque contemplaba la respiración agitada de la mujer, junto con unas mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas. A simple vista eso era lo que parecía.

—Lo que tiene es completamente diferente —aseguraba Abuto con una media sonrisa—. Y es totalmente la culpa de este idiota bueno para nada.

—Fue un acuerdo mutuo.

— _¿Acuerdo mutuo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere dar a entender con eso?_ —no lo entendía. Y por algún motivo estaba feliz de no hacerlo—.  _¿Habrán estado todo este tiempo juntos? Aunque…es extraño. Él parecía estar preocupado por ella, pero de una manera… ¿Es que acaso ahora son más…unidos?_ —frenó sus ideas. Estaba pensándolo de más.

—Háblenme sobre los síntomas de la paciente —el médico había hecho su entrada, trayendo consigo todo lo necesario. Y es que ya estaba sentado a un costado de su actual paciente.

—Se ha roto un par de costillas —informaba Abuto.

—¿Qué? ¿Que se ha roto unas costillas? ¿Pero cómo ha pasado? —empezó a examinar la zona con suma delicadeza. Era algo complicado entre tanta tela.

—Eso es porque en sus entrañas está creciendo el hijo de este bastardo —había sido una manera brusca pero lo suficientemente clara para causar revuelo tanto al médico como a las dos mujeres que estaban en el cuarto.

—¡¿Qué una humana está esperando el hijo de un Yato?! —exclamaba el hombre con anonadamiento. Y es que su mirada iba del pelirrojo a la futura madre—. Nunca antes había visto un caso como este —debía retornar a su profesionalismo o la situación le sobrepasaría—. Así que esa es la razón por la que se le han roto las costillas… Su bebé le ha pateado con la suficiente fuerza para lastimarla… Debe ser una tarea demasiado difícil para nuestra especie alumbrar a la descendencia de un Yato. Incluso podría poner en peligro la vida de ambos.

—Nuestro médico nos dijo que era riesgoso. Que en el mejor de los casos el bebé moriría y la madre sobreviviría. Que ambos vivieran, sería complicado —la cruda realidad emergió de los labios del castaño—. Aun con la advertencia, esa necia de allí continuó con esto hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

—¿Embarazada…? —susurró para que solo ella misma se escuchara. No necesitaba que nadie más se percatara de lo que dijo de manera impulsiva. Tampoco deseaba que la mirada de nadie se enfocara en ella ni en el gesto que debía tener su rostro en ese momento. Toda su tensión la liberaba mientras apretaba el ramillete de narcisos que tenía en manos—.  _¿Qué está esperando…un hijo suyo? Él y ella…de verdad…Ellos son algo más que una simple pareja…_ —el doctor continuaba hablando y esos dos Yato le escuchaban atentamente. Tal vez meditaban sobre la mejor elección a tomar. No obstante, ella no oía nada; sus sentidos parecían atrofiarse. Posiblemente la noticia fue mucho más dura de lo que podría haberse imaginado. Y es que nadie nunca está preparado para perder toda esperanza mientras siente cómo el corazón se destroza lentamente en pequeños y dolorosos fragmentos.

Cayó de rodillas contra el suelo. Su alrededor se había tornado completamente caótico, pero todo iba en cámara lenta para ella. Desde el punto en el que se encontraba podía observarlo todo en completo silencio, como si no existiera para nadie, ni para ella misma.

Podía contemplar los gestos de dolor de aquella mujer, de esa desconocida que había aparecido en la vida del pelirrojo para arrebatárselo para luego echárselo en la cara. Podría disfrutar del sufrimiento que carcomía su anatomía y le hacía estremecerse cada vez con mayor fuerza mientras el médico le forzaba a traer esa nueva vida a este mundo para evitar que la suya se perdiera. Pero en cambio, lo que hizo era verla con detenimiento.

Su cabello era tan oscuro como el de ella. Incluso poseía el mismo largo. Sin embargo, el de ella era lacio y el de esa mujer, rizado, como el de esas muñecas que lucían tan adorables en sus vestiditos de seda. Sus pupilas eran achocolatadas mientras las de ella eran tan celestes como las del hombre del que se enamoró. Ambas eran humanas, frágiles y con la nula fuerza para impresionar a una especie como la de él; no obstante, ella logró robar algo más que su atención.

El masoquismo debe formar parte del verbo amar. Fue su conclusión. Porque solamente eso justificaría por qué continuaba comparándose con esa desconocida que se aferraba a la vida para poder traer otra a este mundo.

—¿Está bien, princesa? —Yoru era su sombra, su extraña confidente.

—E-Es que…esto es nuevo para mí —mentir jamás se le dio bien. Ahora menos que tenía la voz quebrada y esa mirada un tanto vidriosa.

—La primera vez siempre duele de esta manera —Soyo sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Y de manera silenciosa le agradeció el mensaje.

Soyo escuchó un sollozo. Tan agudo, pero con la fuerza suficiente para captar la atención de todos. Es como si estuviera informándoles a los ahí reunidos sobre su presencia, sobre que estaba bien y que se encontraba listo para conocer el mundo que se herejía a su alrededor.

Observó a ese pequeño ser en los brazos de su ahora actual padre mientras dejaba de llorar y trataba de enfocar a quien le cargaba. También lo veía a él. Jamás creyó contemplar una mirada tan calma, tan cristalina, tan ausente de burla o malicia; era casi como si lo que desprendiera fuera orgullo e incluso algo muy parecido al cariño entrañable e incondicional. Era padre y parecía estar satisfecho por ello.

Y al cuadro se le sumó un tercero.

Fue entonces cuando entendió que existían muchos gestos, demasiadas facetas que no conocía de Kamui y que probablemente solo tendría la oportunidad de apreciar cuando él estuviera cerca de ella, cerca de esa mujer que lo miraba con una ternura y un cariño que igualaban o superaban al suyo. La misma que había sobrevivido ante todo pronóstico. La misma a la que envidiaba profundamente por tener el corazón del hombre que ella tan ciegamente amaba.

Sonreía. Lo hacía para ocultar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo al contemplar tan bonito pero punzante cuadro. Sonreía para mitigar la extraña mezcla que convergía sin piedad dentro de su corazón mientras intentaba alegrarse por la dicha de su amado. Porque desear la felicidad del ser querido forma parte de aquello denominado como amar, ¿no?

Sonreía mientras sus lágrimas descendían, lentas y cálidas sobre los pétalos de narciso.

 


End file.
